At Last
by JustBeingB
Summary: Beast boy is in love with raven, but how should he tell her? Does she feel the same? BBRAE! Kinda anti-Terra. I suck at summaries. Rated T. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! This is my first Fanfiction, so sorry if it's not exactly up to par. I do not own Teen Titans. (I wish) Okay, enjoy. P.s. Yes, There's some grammatical errors. I'll polish it up later, It's like 10:00 p.m. and I gotta clean my room.**

 **CHAPTER 1. WAKE UP CALL.**

"RAVEN!" Beast boy flew as fast as his wings would allow. He thought he could catch her, his heart was racing, tears flowing. He caught her falling body, but before he could get a good grip she slipped from his talons, falling to her death.

Beast Boy woke with a jolt. "Damn."The young changeling wiped his wet eyes and walked out to the kitchen. That was the fifth nightmare about losing raven this week. He grabbed some soy milk and poured himself a glass. he was about to drink the delicious beverage until raven walked in. He had to admit it, she looked gorgeous.

"Damn, where are you going dressed like that, mama?" He loved the way that leotard hugged her curves.

"I wear the same outfit everyday Beast Boy, and I'm going on a date with Aqualad. He's taking me out to breakfast"

"Are my tofu eggs not good enough to you, Rae?"

"I respect that you don't eat real eggs, now you should respect that I don't eat fake eggs. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late for my date at Waffle Cafe." And with that said raven walked into the elevator, and off she went. She didn't want to go. She didn't even like Aqualad. She just wanted Beast Boy to notice her.

 _ **Sorry for the super short chapter. The next one will be much longer. I promise.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! So, Like I promised, here's that longer chapter. R &R! Oh, and let me know if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS. **

Chapter 2: Waffles

Raven sat down at the dimly lit booth with no sign of Aqualad. After about half an hour of waiting, she decided to head back to the tower. She was used to guys running from her, after all, she was half demon. When she entered the tower it was about lunch time and she was starving. Everyone had gone out for pizza, everyone except for beast boy.

"So mama, how'd it go?" Raven sat at the table and stared at the floor. "I'm gonna guess not so well."

"He stood me up, Beast Boy" She held her head in her hands "What if I never find love, years and years of searching and searching, for what? A waffleless date?!" Raven was in tears. Raven barely ever cried. Beast Boy frowned.

"There's someone out there for you, maybe you're looking in the wrong places. He knew exactly what would cheer her up! Hey, how about I take you to Ihop and buy you some waffles" beast Boy smiled. Raven looked up and half smiled.

"That sounds nice." Raven had to control her emotions on the outside, but on the inside she was blushing and mentally fist bumping herself. She had to admit, she'd fallen in love with the young changeling.

xXx

"Table for two, please!" Beast Boy smiled at the lady, They sat down at the dimly lit booth and Raven felt butterflies in her stomach. she realized how this was technically a date, and felt those butterflies flutter violently, and the feeling was mutual.

"Your waiter will be right with you" said the young lady who showed them to the booth

"You know, raven," beast boy started "I was kinda hoping Aqualad wouldn't show up." Raven looked up at him.

"Excuse me, and why is that?" Raven asked with much confusion.

"Because I get to take you out on a date myself." Beast boy smiled and looked at the menu. Oh no, she felt Immediately blushed ant attempted to hide it behind the menu."My my my, looks as though I made you blush, mama." Beast Boy teased.

"I-I'm not blushing, it's just- um hot in here" Raven tried to save herself from embarrassment, but it was too late. The waitress finally came.

"Hello, my name is Terra, I'll be your waitress today, what can I start you out with?" Beast Boy facepalmed. How could he forget Terra worked here! He couldn't stand the bitch! "O.M.G. BEASTIE IS THAT YOU?!" Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Hey Terra." Of all things that could go wrong! Raven couldn't help but laugh as Beast Boy gave her the "help me" look.

"Hey, yeah we'll take two herbal teas and a few packs of cream. Kay? Thanks!" Raven said with much attitude. Terra rolled her eyes and shrugged it off as she is used to dealing with rude customers. The only reason she got the job was because she'd needed some extra cash after the titans kicked her out for working for Slade.

"Raven, you're so beautiful." Beast Boy stared at hr with love in his eyes. Raven blushed a deep crimson.

"I-I'm not-" Raven was cut off by Terra placing down their teas.

"Now, what can I getcha?"

"The lady would like a plate of soy waffles with extra syrup, and I would like the same." Beast Boy grinned at Raven and handed Terra the menus. Oh, how he knew her so well. She was falling madly in love. After many years of being a titan and becoming closer with the young changeling, she started to look at him differently. Little did she know, he wasn't just a team mate anymore, he was, in fact, her soul mate.

"Order up!" Terra slid the plates in front of them and refilled their teas. She popped her gum and skipped away. As Raven and Beast Boy ate, they talked about there memories and pasts. They learned more than ever before about each other, all while falling deeper and deeper in love.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! Thanks for following the story! R&R! MESSAGE ME IDEAS PEOPLE! Lol ily!

Chapter 3: Crime Alert!

The next day, Raven woke up with a major headache. Her body was not used to such strong emotions, like those associated with Beast Boy. She brushed her short, purple locks and started to meditate, causing the headache to subside.

After about three hours, Raven stoped meditating and her headache had been cured. She went out to the kitchen to prepare herself a glass of herbal tea. The other titans were watching a movie about a dolphin without a tail,which was not really Ravens thing. She watched them all teary eyed and rolled her eyes. "Hey Robin. Where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"still sleeping." He responded without taking his eyes off the screen and sipping his drink. It wasn't like him to sleep in so late. It was almost lunch time.

xXx Meanwhile xXx

Beast Boy was on his bed trying to calm down. That was the sixth nightmare in a row. He failed to save her. He had to get his mind off of that stupid dream. Beast Boy ran his fingers through his grassy hair and got up. Sluggishly, he made his way to the training room. Shutting the door behind him, he then started to lift weights, 200 pound weights I might add. His anger from those nightmares kicked in as he lifted one after another, drenching himself in sweat.

xXx Back to RAVEN xXx

Raven finished off her tea and decided to get dressed. She wore her usual black leotard, but instead paired it with some dark blue yoga shorts and headed for the training room.

As raven rounded the corner she put in her earphones and blasted some relaxing music. when she opened the door, she failed to see the young changeling and rolled out her mat, facing away from him, and began her normal yoga routine.

"Hey Rae!" Beast Boy said cheerfully. He realized she had her earphones in and smiled to himself while rolling his eyes. As raven stood up to get into her next position, the young changeling grabbed her by the hips, spun her around, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"BEAST BOY YOU SCARED ME!" Raven sat down on the floor and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on mama, I only wanted a little kiss" beast boy teased while sitting next to her. She looked into his eyes and they inched closer. His hand on her cheek, her hand on his. they were millimeters apart, and could feel each others warmth.

...BEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEP!...

The crime alert went off and they got up without a word. Raven quickly put on her cloak and Beast Boy but on his suit. "TITANS GO!" Robin yelled. And off they went.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for not writing in a while. I'm back lol. I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! R &R GIMME IDEAS PLEZZZZZ! SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I'M WORKING ON CHAPTER 5, WHICH IS MUCH LONGER. BBRAE! OH AND NEXT CHAPTER IS A LITTLE... SURPRISING lol. ILY!**

 **Chapter 4: Sunset**

 **Raven looked so beautiful in battle. Beast boy was awestruck by her strength. She simply said three words and cinderblock flew across the pavement. "AZARATH, METRION,ZINTHOS" Beast boys heart skipped a beat. did she just... WINK AT HIM? Oh how he was in love.**

 **They defeated cinderblock and returned to the tower to clean up and prepare for dinner. Raven entered the bathroom to take a shower, when she came across a note on the outside of the door. It read: " After your shower meet me on the roof. XoXo." She blushed slightly and continued her usual routine.**

 **...meanwhile...**

 **Garfield smiled to himself. "She's gonna love this!" he said to himself. He had to admit, he was a hopeless romantic. He had set up a picnic so they could eat and watch the sunset. "I know she likes me, but does she love me? All these years, sending mixed signals, I love her." He thought out loud.**

 **"I do love you Garfield Logan" Raven said softly. Beast boy stopped and turned around in shock.**

 **"You...you do?" Beast Boy whispered. Raven simply nodded and started blushing. Beast boy pulled her close and kissed her ever so passionately. "So," beast boy smiled "let's eat!"**


End file.
